Opposite Day 3
Jabari, Charles, Xavier, Iyana and Eriq visit Revisionworld. Plot Xavier is about to go visit his father in Revisionworld due to Chica impeccable bitching. Charles and Jabari are on the study floor when they see Xavier heading to the portal creator. Charles asks Xavier where he's going and he tells him that it's none of his business. Iyana and Eriq hear Xavier's annoying mouth toward Charles and decide to see what's up. Xavier gives up and says that he's going to see his dad. Charles and Jabari are shocked but Iyana and Eriq's facial expressions don't change. "Who the hell is his dad?" Eriq asks. "You're seriously telling me Eriq that you don't know the illustrious Change Flame?" Jabari responds. "He's only the most sexiest wanted man in Revisionworld and every man wants to be him, every woman wants to fuck him, and every animal wants him to own them!" Charles says. Iyana is intrigued, but confused, and asks why everyone like Xavier's dad so much. Xavier reminds her that Change is Chica's opposite. This answers all of Iyana's questions and she asks if they can go with Xavier to visit him. Xavier says "No," repeatedly but the gang keeps asking to go. He finally gives in and sets the coordinates to Revisionworld and they all go in the portal. They end up at Flame Palace where Rochelle is waiting for them. "Oh hello my dear grandson. How's my Xavi?" she says. Iyana and Eriq are more confused as they believe that Xavier is only Ro Ro and Jaylin's grandson. Rochelle explains that she and Jayne are the other set of grandparents for Xavier. Rochelle leads them through the palace where Cindy and Sonny are cooking together. Rochelle tells the group to ignore them as cooking together is what they do before they have sex, and they use the food for, practice. Rochelle shows Xavier to his room and annoyingly stares at the rest of the group. "So, um, I guess you guys will be going home then, hmm?" Rochelle asks. Xavier backs them up and asks if they can stay with him and Rochelle reluctantly agrees and shows them to their rooms. Later on that night, Iyana is going to the bathroom. When she walks in, she sees Change getting out of the shower and wiping his face with his towel, with everything else exposed. Iyana is shocked, and when he sees her, he shows no signs of trying to cover up, and he goes on about his business. "Do you have to use the bathroom?" he asks. "Oh, yeah, I'll go use another one," she says. "No, I don't mind, come on in." he says. Iyana sits on the toilet and starts to pee and tries her best not to look at his junk. She finishes and gets up to wash her hands. In the mirror she's still trying not to stare, but Change catches her eye, and says, "Hypnotizing, isn't it?" This scares the complete shit out of Iyana and she runs to her room. She PortalTimes Ro Ro on her phone to tell him about the situation. "I, I just didn't know what to do. I mean, I walked in, and, and he was there, and, it, it was just so big!" she says. "Oh, dear, I know about the illustriously sexy Change Flame. Plus, I could take a hint. Chica only fucks those who are big enough." Ro Ro says. "I mean, it made me wanna...do things." Iyana says sadly. "Yeah, I've heard that it has that type of power over people, even straight boys. It feeds off of attention. When I say attention, I mean the attention of a sex addict." Ro Ro replies. "I mean, I love Kaylynn but, that, that thing, it just, I felt like I had no control. He did say it's 'hypnotizing'." Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Iyana quickly hangs up. Change opens the door shirtless in his shorts and apologizes to Iyana. "I'm so sorry that you had to experience what you saw. If there's anything you need, you can come see me." he says, and goes off to his room. Xavier overhears his apology and confronts Iyana about it. "What did you see in the bathroom!?" he says. Iyana hesitates to say it to Xavier but his constant yelling annoys her and she says, "I SAW HIS DICK!" Xavier gets upset and angry and tells her, "Don't you dare think about my dad's junk tonight or I'm gonna have a serious problem with you and your weave!" and storms off. Iyana realizes that she needs a girl in her life to talk to and calls Anaya. Anaya gives interesting advice and tells her to just tell Change if she likes it or not and just confront him about. Iyana decides to follow her advice when Jabari stops her. "So Iyana, how are you liking Revisionworld," he asks. Iyana ignores him and keeps walking to Change's room. She knocks on the door to be safe, and he tells her to come in. When she walks in, Change has scented candles and wine and he's still shirtless in his shorts. Iyana starts off slow and says, "Look Change. I know that you apologized to me about the bathroom situation but, I have to say I can't get over it. I actually wanna say that I liked it...a little. But the thing is, I have a boyfriend and you're older than my range and, I have to say that, the situation had mixed feelings." Change gives her a seductive look and says that he understands and that he's glad he came to her about it. The two just sit on the bed and Iyana looks around his room, but when she turns around Change leans in and kisses her. Iyana doesn't stop or scream and tells him to keep going. Rochelle, suspicious as hell, yells through the door, "Change! Don't you sleep with that Outworld hoe! She might have worms!" This upsets Iyana and she stops kissing him and hits Rochelle with the door which knocks her out temporarily. Change says, "Iyana, if you wanna come back, this 8-pack will be waiting for you, but this zucchini might not be able to hold in it's sweet juices!" Iyana runs to her room and tells Jabari and Charles and Eriq to pack their things. Eriq asks why and she tells them all the dirty ass truth. The three boys are shocked about this and asks if she's told Xavier. Iyana says "No" and rushes to pack her things. The group is ready to go and Jabari, Charles and Eriq go through the portal. Xavier runs up to Iyana and says, "My dad told me what happened you perverted bitch!" Iyana defends herself and says, "I didn't mean to look and don't call me a bitch you anorexic bastard! That's why your mother's a whore and your dad's a pimp!" She runs through the portal and leaves Xavier to finish his visit. When Iyana gets to her room she looks in her mirror and debates whether it was wrong or not to succumb to Change. Chica shows up in her room and says, "Dear, I know what happened, and I have to say that, you're not the only one dear. Change can be very, tricky and, if not using caution, it can happen more than once. You'll be okay, just remember, it's not sex unless you both had your clothes off." Chica goes to her room and leaves Iyana feeling better about herself.